Unexpected
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Dean wakes up with Castiel lying next to him. Castiel has been thinking of Meg, and Dean's there to listen.


**Unexpected.**

* * *

><p>Dean was known as a light sleeper, and when he felt the dip in the bed beside him. His eyes sprung open and he was ready to attack whatever decided to slide right up next to him. Instead, he found a dark haired man lying on his back, hands on his stomach and eyes peering up at the ceiling.<p>

Dean sighed in relief, his beating heart slowed as he looked at the angel in question. "Cas."

"Yes, Dean."

"What are you doing? I thought angel's don't sleep."

"I thought I could try," Castiel said.

For a minute, Dean was silent, watching Castiel stare up at the ceiling, his breathing was normal and his body was rigid. But that wasn't what was bothering Dean about Castiel's sudden decision.

"Sam isn't here, Cas. Take his bed, also, humans sleep with their eyes closed."

Cas turned his head to look at Dean, the dark wasn't too bad and the light from the large neon sign outside leaked in through the blinds. He always felt a strange yearn to watch Dean, in some ways he wondered why, the man wasn't that fascinating, but at times he was unexpected. Dean blinked a few times, calmly watching him and patiently waiting for something.

"I don't want too," Castiel finally said after a few slow minutes.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I can see that. No offense, but isn't there something else you should be doing?"

Castiel arched his brow, he shifted on his side, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, flying around, locating Crowley or killing demons. Something while I sleep my four hours?" Dean's voice grew, there was a slight edge of impatient building in his chest, his eyes pierced Castiel in a way that made him feel inadequate.

"I don't want too," Castiel repeated.

Dean sighed in defeat. "So what are you going to do? Lay here and pretend to sleep, right next to me? It's kinda of uncomfortable. I don't usually sleep with another male."

"I'll watch you then."

Dean knew that was the last straw, he sat up. "Cas, I don't want you watching me sleep. That's more uncomfortable than you sleeping beside me. How about you find a hobby and no, porn isn't a hobby. At least I don't think angel's should be partaking in."

Castiel sighed, "I don't want to be alone right now. Heaven isn't an option, nor is the angels or the demons."

Dean raised his brow, finally an honest answer. "Is there something bugging you?"

Castiel sat up right, raising his brow. "Bugging?.. Uh.. There's been things on my mind, sure, sometimes you and Sam, sometimes heaven and sometimes... Meg."

Dean nodded, finally understanding, he glanced at the clock beside the bed and wondered why Castiel wanted to have this talk at three in the morning. "Meg.. Yeah.."

"I don't think.. at least.. I know for sure.. that angels and demons aren't supposed to be with each other. But something about her.. changed.." Castiel didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but he felt it and it was hard to say in simple words, he wondered if Dean would understand.

Dean nodded, he reached over and turned the lamp on, he pushed back the blankets and noticed Castiel was also underneath them. He didn't bother commenting on Castiel's trench coat and shoes. "It's hard to lose someone, believe me, I know. Strangely, Meg was a part of us, even though she looked out for herself, she undeniably caught you and you caught her."

Castiel tilt his head, his brows furrowed together. "Are we still talking about insects?"

Dean sighed and nodded, "Yeah. We are."

Castiel nodded, he frowned at the realization. "She.. caught me.. unexpectedly. Is that what love is?" He looked to Dean and what he found was a warm smile and tired eyes.

"Life gets in the way, Cas, and sometimes love can't survive it." The words weren't comforting and it pained Dean to see Cas nod, understanding what he meant.

"So, what are you going to do?" Dean asked after a few uncomfortable seconds.

Cas shrugged his shoulders, he stared at Dean with solemn in his eyes. "I don't want to be alone." Dean frowned, he sat on the bed, pressing his back against the headboard.

"I ain't going anywhere, you know that right?" He looked at Cas, managing a weak smile.

Cas nodded, he sat beside Dean in silence and when Dean caught something he never seen Cas do. A tear rolled down his cheek. The pain was there, Dean was all too familiar with it. He felt it when his parents died, when Sam died, when Sam went to hell, when Jo and Ellen died. He felt it when he had to leave Lisa and Ben.

Cas hid his emotions, but here, now, with him. They were there as plain as day and it pained him. "You want a beer, maybe a few?" He asked, reaching for the tear and swiping it off the angel's face before standing up, he walked to the fridge and took out two.

He passed Castiel a beer and they sat in silence again. "I'm.. not going to let you and Sam die." Castiel's voice was low, hoarse, tired and it was true.

Dean took a swig of his beer and exhaled slowly, "Yeah. I know, Cas. We're here for you, you do know that right?"

"Yes, Dean. I know." Castiel drank a bit of his beer, letting the burn slide along his throat. His body tingled and it wasn't a nice feeling. His thoughts were still on Meg, a bit on Dean, wondering if he was bothering Dean with his feelings about Meg.

"Dean, are you still tired?" He asked, looking at the elder hunter.

Dean took another swig, "I am, but I ain't leaving you like this. If you want, let it out."

Castiel's brows furrowed together, "Let what out?"

"Whatever you want to say. About Meg, I mean."

Castiel nodded. "Do you think she loved me? Do demons feel anything?" He didn't know if he should be questioning things, he didn't even know if Dean knew.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But from her actions towards us, she was determined to keep you safe. She sacrificed herself to give us time. So yeah, she loved you in her own way."

As they drank in silence, Castiel comprehended his emotions. Even the ones that felt confusing. He loved Meg completely. At first he didn't like her, he hated her, he despised her because she was a filthy demon with no human connections. Her time with Dean, Sam and himself, things changed. She changed. And it was all unexpected. Since her death, since the confusion and all its questions, he finally felt more relaxed, at peace with her death.

"I love Meg."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. Castiel and Meg were my favorite Ship in Supernatural. I knew about Destiel, but Castiel and Meg were epic. Simply because Castiel was an angel and Meg was a demon. That simple dynamic was beautiful. It would have been amazing if they continued with it and they both gained a happy ending. Now we're stuck with angelxangel. LOL.  
><em>

_Anyway, sorry for the short fuse, I'm still sad over Meg's death. :( It's been awhile since she died, but I can't let it go. She was my favorite anti-heroine. It hasn't been declared that Castiel ever loved her, but there are hints he did care about her. :)_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._

_(p.s; yes. this was supposed to be a destiel fic, but I decided to write Castiel talking with Dean about Meg. I love Cas and Dean's friendship, but I do ship Destiel.)_


End file.
